


I have loved you for some quite some time.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's really short and fluffy but I thought it was pretty cute.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I have loved you for some quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and fluffy but I thought it was pretty cute.

I wake up to find France, Russia, and China sitting in my living room. “Next time please lad's call or something before you barge in here.” I see France smirk then I look down. I'm in striped pj pants and no shirt. I blush a slight red. “Please excuse me". I come out a little while later to find America has joined them. I look over at him. Him and France seem to have gotten into an argument about something. I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen. I pull down my breakfast tea and my favorite tea cup. I put the kettle on the stove but not turning it on yet and walk back into the living room. They all have left all except for America. “America would you like some tea?” He seems to be reading a letter. “America?” As I get closer to him I see that he is bright red and crying. “Are you okay?” He gets up and runs from the house pushing me against the couch. “AMERICA WAIT WHAT WAS ON THAT LETTER AMERICA?” I run to the open door to find no one any where. There are a few passer by looking confused and puzzled at me then down the road. I run out of the house. “Which way did that man go!?” Some point down the road toward the lake. I run after him. As I come down to the lake I see him. Sitting on the dock feet in the water. I come up behind him. “America?” He turns around bright red with tear stains on his face. He tried to hide the letter but I snatch it from him. “BRITAIN WAIT NO DON'T READ TH-” I stare down at the letter. 

Dear Britain,  
It's me America. But I guess you already knew that. Well I have a confestion to make. I love you Britain. I have loved you for quite some time now. Even know just a kid I love you. And I know that when I get older I will make you proud I promise you that. I will make sure you never cry and that you are happy for ever. I love you please say you love me back.  
Love,  
America.

I look up at America. I can feel my face getting hotter. I drop the letter. “Britain I'm so sorry I wrote that when I was really little I have no idea what I was thinking.” I walk over to him with tears in my eyes. I put my hands on his face. I kiss him. I can feel his face get hotter but soon enough he is kissing me back. He wraps his arms around my waist. I don't know how long we stood there like that. Holding each other just kissing. But when he lets go I look him in the eye. “I love you too America I always have always will.” He smiles and hugs me. I will always love this big idiot no matter the cost.


End file.
